Lift installations are known for example from EP 1 772 413 and EP 1 818 305. With an off-center apparatus for holding the lift car, the retaining force is not applied centrally to the lift car. This means that the retaining force is applied neither along a center of gravity line (a vertical line containing the center of gravity) nor at the geometrical center or along a corresponding vertical line.